Welcome to Sunny California
by Lady Venom2
Summary: {Chapter2! Yes,I know it's late}The turtles were at their last battle, when they were mysteriously whisked(yes whisked) away to another time and place. And they meet up with someone special! (Happy Birthday Rene!)
1. Default Chapter

****

Welcome to Sunny California!

Note: Okay, I was pressed for time for the first chapter, but all will be explained in the second chapter, I promise! More plot, more dialogue, and maybe a bit more action! *Winkwink *

Who knows? It all depends on reviews this story is for you Reinbeauchaser! Hope that you like it as it progresses! Also, any helpful hints that you want to mail me would be appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone expect the idea behind this whole storythat's italso Rene, don't be mad that I didn't tell you about this, but it was part of the surprise! Hope that you're not mad that I didn't ask for permission to use you in the story. I got what info I could from your author info pageIf I did get anything wrong, I apologize and if you want this pulled then let me know and I will do it gladly!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello took in his surroundings quickly, preparing himself against the onslaught of the foot ninja's. His brother and leader stood in front of him, Leonardo knew that this was to be the final fight. The fight where one leader would not be alive to see the end of and Donatello wished beyond hope that it would be Shredders demise that they witnessed.

Beside him, Michelangelo took notice of the small, almost insignificant hand gesture that Leo gave him, and motioned the command to Raphael, who moved up closer behind Don sais spinning in his hands. As the four brothers crouched down, it was then that the Shredder chose to show himself and Donatello could see his Leaders' muscles tense at the sight of him, and he could hear a faint growling from behind him, coming from Raphael.

"Foot ninjas, attack!"

That was when all hell broke loose. The foot ran headlong into the small semi circle that the turtles had formed, the sound of metal clashing with wood and metal. Leonardo himself chose to attack only the ninja who blocked his path to Shredder, rage and a lust for vengeance at the atrocities that had befallen his clan at the hands of the murderer Oroku Saki.

"Leo, look out!" 

Raphael's warning came too late as a group of ninjas attacked from behind. Jumping and hanging off of the mutant teenager the foot weighed him down until he was immobile. 

Turning away from his own attackers, Donatello was able to see the smug look of satisfaction on Shredders face under the metallic mask. The others around Shredder stopped fighting and moved closer, gleefully wanting to see the death of the abomination. Raphael and Michelangelo both turned in the direction of their enemy, and gasped at the sight of their fallen leader.

Twirling his Bo staff, Donatello turtle was able to take out a few choice attackers that were still fighting. All three turtles watched as Shredder raised Leo's own sword, preparing to strike.

"As I have done to your rat, so shall I do to your brother!"

Looking up at his own weapon, Leo felt that he had ran out of options. Closing his eyes, he resigned himself to his fate. But wished there was another way, a different outcome.

When the blow did not come, he opened his eyes and was amazed to see that he was no longer on the ground in the back of an ally way. Instead, his surroundings were bright, and nicely decorated. Standing up slowly and worried that he might have already been killed or worse yet, unconscious, he spotted his brothers looking just as shocked a few feet from him.

"Don, any idea what just happened?"

"Uh," The purple-banded turtle did a full 360 spin, taking in everything quickly, Bo staff held up and ready.

"I'm not sure...one minute you and Saki were..." He didn't finish the sentence, and for once Don was glad that Leo didn't push the matter.

"Well we gotta be somewhere bros'! I mean, you don't just suddenly start a fight one place, and get sucked into another!" Mikey commented walking over to a table to look at the pictures of a family that adorned it.

Putting his sais back into his belt, Raphael walked over to the window and whistled.

"Uh, Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Curious the others followed, and what they saw outside the window were bright sunny roads, large mountains in the back with snow capped tops and palm trees blowing in a light breeze. There were people roller blading and skateboarding along the sidewalk.

"Holy crap! Where are we? This is certainly not New York!" Mike asked, bewildered.

Moving away from the window, Don looked around the room again, this time finding a newspaper on the same table that Mike held the pictures that Mike had been looking at earlier. The paper read 'March 13, 2004 The San Diego Reader'. 

Donatello was about to report his findings when a small black and white cat jumped out from underneath the table at him. Claws out, the cat attached itself to his kneepads and slowly tried to climb the turtle like a tree.

"Hey there, that...eep! ...That hurts!" He exclaimed, reaching down to unhook its' claws from his flesh. Once back on the floor it took off at lightning speed down an open door attached to a hallway.

"Buster? What's wrong kitty?" A female voice asked.

All four turtles tensed at the sound of a newcomer, weapons drawn the faced the door. The first thing they saw was the cat squirming to get away from its holder. 

"Bus...ter....stop struggling you lil hairball!" The woman said in frustration.

The next thing they saw was the holder, she was dressed in casual jeans and a light blue tee-shirt, her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she finally gave up the struggle and allowed the cat to leap from her arms and run down the hall again.

Turning, she came face to face with Leonardo who had his swords pointed down.

"Oh...my...God..." The middle aged woman stared wide-eyed at the turtle in front of her.

"L..Le...Leo? Is that you?" She stammered.

He watched her carefully, assessing that she wasn't a true danger, but curious about her nonetheless.

"How do you know my name?"

She grinned broadly at them; "This is so surreal! I mean, I didn't think it would actually work, but I must say that I'm glad it did!" She told him excitedly.

"Glad what worked?" Raphael asked, coming up to stand beside Leonardo.

Her eye's never left the turtle directly in front of her as he sheathed his swords.

"I got a birthday email from a friend today...she said that if I went to this website it would grant my wish...and... wow..."

"Lemme guess, you wished for four hot mutant turtles!" Mike asked, grinning.

"If that's the case, why is Raph here?" Don replied, unable to contain the comeback.

The woman grinned again and laughed. "This is the best birthday ever!" Suddenly remembering something, she stuck out her hand. "My name is Rene, and welcome to California!"

TBC


	2. Are The Men in Costumes?

****

Are They Men in Costumes?

Note: Sorry for the delay in chapters. Writer's block and such, but 'Miranda' my latestodd fic was able to clear some of that up. So, this is what I was able to get, hope it's enjoyable guys. Oh and Rene, I promise that nothing that requires a confession will happen ^_~. Despite what they might want. 

~*~

Raphael watched in the background as their clan was shown the ins and outs of their new dwellings. Something didn't quite jive with him at her story. He just couldn't understand how one internet website could bring all four of them to another dimension and place.

"So, we're like, a cartoon? Dudes, we're famous!" Mikey grinned, giving Don a high three.

Rene laughed and took them into the kitchen, "Yeah, there was this link to a place called MakeAWish.com. It said that no matter what I wished for, it would make it come true. I only wished for you guys 'cause I assumed that it was a hoax. Butshe _did_ say it worked for her" She paused, thinking over what her friend could have wished for and shrugged. 

"Oh well, you're here now! That's all that matters!" She couldn't help laughing for joy at her luck. Four teenage mutant ninja turtle were in her home, drinking her soda!

"I think I'd like to see this website sometime, if you don't mind."

She shook her head lightly, "Not at all Don, I don't mind."

Out of the corner of his eye Raphael spotted the furball that had attacked Donatello earlier and side stepped it's pounce, laughing to himself when it latched onto Mikes ankle.

"EEEEWWWWWOOOOO!" Hopping on one leg, Mike tried to gently pull the feline off of him but to no avail, it had its claws latched firmly in the green skin. 

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!"

Reaching over, Leo carefully pried the cat off his brothers' ankle. Once off, the cat curled up into the blue masked turtles' arms, purring loudly and contently.

Rene watched fascinated, "Wow, Buster doesn't usually take to people that quickly."

"Yeah, well, that's our bro, he always could tame the savage beast." Raph quipped.

"Actually Raph, the quote is 'Sooth the savage breast." Don corrected.

"Really? I'm not sure he'd now what to do with one, let alone sooth it!" The red bandana clad turtle laughed loudly at his joke.

All four groaned at the joke when there was a call from downstairs.

"Honey? You have company?"

"Yea, we're on the kitchen."

Even with the cat in his arms, Leo took on a stance, preparing for an attack. Rene noticed this and sighed.

"Calm down Leo, it's just my husband. He must have gotten off work early today."

Nodding, but still not reassured, he eased back.

"Jeez, do you ever relax? You're safe here, don't worry."

"That's our bro, doesn't have a playful bone in his body." Michelangelo teased.

"I do too know how to have fun! But you must always be ready for anything."

The line caused the other turtles to quiet down; an almost visible sadness passed through the group. Rene made a mental note to find out what this meant later.

"Is it Joy" The man started, the ending dying on his lips as he came into the kitchen. All five watched him carefully for a reaction.

"Rene, please tell me those are cut-outs."

"Uhh. surprise?"

"Buthow in the world? When?"

"You already asked that one dear." Making her way around the kitchen island and over to her hubby, Rene told him to first, breathe deep, then to try again.

"Okay, how did they get here? Are they men in costumes?"

"Okay, wellremember that wish site I mentioned? Wellit worked. And they arrived shortly afterand no, they're not men in costumes."

Don and Mike tried their best 'please don't hate because I'm green' smile, while Raph and Leo watched cautiously.

"But, we had dinner reservations tonightwhat about those?"

Pausing, she looked back at the turtles, than back at her husband.

"We take them with."

"We what?" He mimicked, deadpan.

"Yeah, I mean why not? That wish thing brought them here, and I still have the linkmaybe it'll make you guys look human too!"

"Uhare you sure that's a good idea hun?"

"Oh, I know what I'm doing. Question is, did you guys want to come out with us?"

"Hmmsure why not? I've never been here, it'd be nice to check out the scenery."

"Nimrod, none of us have been here! Sheesh," Turning away from Mike, Raph looked back to Rene. "I'm game if they are."

The others agreed, and after much pleading on both Mikey and Rene's part, Leo agreed to join them.

"Okay, let me open up this window, and here we gookay, let's seeand wish!"

Typing furiously at the computer, Rene told the wish engine her desire, and after a moment hit send. A smiley face popped up after and told her to wait at least three hours for the wish to be granted.

"There, done."

"And that's all you did to get us here?" Don asked her, intrigued at the workings of it.

"Yup, I'll let you play around with it a bit while I go and get ready. And please, no fighting in the house." Almost out of the doorway, she paused and mentioned one last thing.

"Watch out for Ventura, he's getting a little slow in his age. So no rough housing with him."

"Venturawhat a weird name." Donatello commented after she had left.

"I don't care about names, we need to get back to our New York and finish what we started with the Shredder!" Leo's command landed on deaf ears.

"Leo, listen, we know that you're upset, but let's enjoy this vacation while we can. After all, she seems like a nice enough person. And besides, how often will the opportunity to visit California crop up like this?"

"Listen Raph, you might want to play in the sun all day, but I refuse to shame the name of Splinter by cowering."

"We're not cowering!" He shouted back, "And don't you ever say that about Splinter again! He would want us to enjoy life a bit! Jeez Leo is that all you think about? That you think you disgraced him?"

"Leave me alone Raph, I know I did."

"Guys, guys. Remember Ren's one rule? No fighting! So like, can't we all just get along?" 

When each turtle went to his own separate corner of the room, Don moved over to Mike.

"Great going. How are we gonna keep them cooled off during supper? Raph looks ready for murder."

Mike watched his older brothers for a moment longer before noticing the old dog that padded softly into the room.

"This must be Venturahey, you're a lot nicer than your feline counter part." He laughed as the dog licked his face.

"Come over here Raph, you like dogs don't you?"

Turning away from the window Raph walked over to kneel beside the canine, slowly petting it's thinning hair.

"Hmmlook you guys, can we at least have a truce for the dinner?" Donatello pleaded.

Both turtles looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"Aww, Raph you two looked so cute together!"

All four looked over to Rene, who was wearing a blue summer dress with pale yellow flowers on it. Taking his hand away, he stood, trying to maintain an air of detachment.

"Wow Ren, you look great."

"You think?" She did a small little twirl, loving the feeling of the fabric on her legs. When she stopped, her mouth gaped open at what she saw in front of her.

"What?" 

"Uh, Leoyou're ahh"

She tried to fight the blush that was forming on her features. They were menor at least old teenagersand they were very, very cute.

TBC!

Mwhahahaha. Next chapter will be descriptive! But for now, this is all I could think up since my writers block! I hope you enjoyed it. Ohand anybody know the name of a good restaurant? 


End file.
